In theLight of the Morning
by knifethrumyheart
Summary: a kind of dark fic, a normal muggle, Kathryn Lestrange is visted by the great Draco Malfoy, a child is concived and relationships are born. But thats not all in this story of passion, hatred and mystery. Promises are broken, loyalties shift and prophecies
1. Chapter 1

It all started on July 16th, the day the new Harry Potter book came out. I had just driven over to the book store, having required my license the week before, bought the book and driven home. After reading almost half the book, I decided to take a shower, seeing that I was hot and sweaty and my best friend Allison was coming over soon too see my new room. Of course now I regret that decision along with many others I made that year. So as I was just stepping out of the shower the doorbell rang, thinking it was Alli and not caring about her seeing me with just a towel on, I answered it. Standing there at the door, was not Alli, it was a boy. My age looking and gorgeous, I being half-naked and dripping wet, just stared at him. Finally after ages it seems I found my voice, "What the hell are you doing here?" I demanded. He just stared at me. "Are you lost?" I asked hoping for an answer.

"Nope, not lost, just bewildered" he replied in a deep English accent, "May I come in?"

"Sure, I guess, just give me a minute to put some clothes on" I answered, stepping out of the door way and motioning him in. He stepped in and I turned away to go upstairs for some clothing. He grabbed my arm, stopping me and said "I don't think you will be needing any for my task" before pulling my towel off and kissing me deeply. I, of course just stood there, thoughts racing through my head. Looking back now, I wish I had just slapped him and thrown him out but I was a hormonal teenager, looking for something. He taking my lack of action as a go ahead swung me up in his arms and took me to my bedroom, laying me gently on the bed. A few moments later, he was done, and I was so incredibly lost. "What the hell have I done" I whispered to myself.

He overhearing my whisper, replied simply "Me".

I whipped around and faced him, "Who the hell do you think you are just waltzing in here and fucking me like that?"

"I am Draco Malfoy, god's gift to women" he replied snootily.

I upon hearing this bust out laughing, "You, Draco, gasp, Malfoy, gasp, impossible, gasp" I finished laughing and sat up.

"And why is it impossible and why are you laughing?" he demanded angrily.

"Because," I explained "Draco Malfoy is a fictional character created by J.K. Rowling for the Harry Potter series and besides if you were the great Draco Malfoy, wouldn't you have a wand?"

He smiled at me and whipped out a thin piece of wood, "You mean this" he replied haughtily.

"Bet it doesn't work" I shot back angrily.

"Bet it does" he answered and then pointing the thing at me he whispered _Sexus Vestimentum_ and suddenly I had on a pair of black lace underwear and a black and red lace corset.

"Hey give me some real clothes" I demanded, glaring at him.

He gave a short bark of laughter, "Why should I, filthy muggle?" he asked.

"Take that back" I demanded fiercely, and without meaning to, I flung him up against my bedroom wall. "Not a worthless muggle now am I" I taunted standing over him, loving the fear in his eyes.

"How did you do that?" he asked, standing up finally and brushing off his clothes, still not looking at me.

"I don't know" I answered truthfully, "Because I wanted it bad enough, I guess".

"Weird" he muttered to himself, "Well, I'll be going. See you in nine months".

"Why nine months?" I asked.

"To retrieve the baby" he stated matter of factly.

This time I gave the short, bitter bark of laughter, "That my dear, is not possible".

"And why not?" he asked, glaring at me.

"Because," I answered bitterly, "I have no uterus to carry a baby".

"Ahh, yes I was supposed to fix that earlier" he said, recognition shinning on his face, "Well then here I go, _recursus uterus_". Then he muttered something else and a blue light glowed from my stomach, "Well, now you have a uterus and you are pregnant, see you in nine months" and with that he disappeared. I sat on my floor and thought to myself 'What the hell have I gotten myself into?' and then the doorbell rang, it was Alli this time. I told her what was happening and she believed me somehow, too this day I still don't know why. That was the beginning of an end, an end to my normal muggle life and a beginning to the life as the mother of a very powerful wizard, who would rule the world , someday.


	2. Chapter 2

"Madam, Madam" a small voice said, startling me out of my thoughts. "Yes, dear" I answered.

"Your presence is requested in the throne room" she said then scurried out of the room at my nod. I sighed, pulled on my robes and started for the throne room. Once there I found my husband and son in a heated argument.

"I WON'T MARRY HER! You can't make me" my son yelled, pouting, and then he turned to me, "You won't let him, will you mommy?"

"Stop acting like a three year old" I snapped, "Now dear, who is it he doesn't want to marry?"

"Princess Nichole of France" my husband replied wearily, "Can't you talk some sense into him?"

"Hmm, Princess Nichole, you say?" I pondered, "Isn't that Ginny's daughter?"

"Yes" my husband sighed, "We are supposed to be having a ball tonight, in honor of their betrothal but HE doesn't want to go"

"Let me speak to him and we will give you our decision" I said, grabbing my son's arm and dragging him into my quarters.

"What is so wrong with Princess Nichole? She is very pretty from what I hear, looks like her mother" I asked.

"Mom, come on! I thought you were on my side" my teenage son, whined.

"Sweetie, I didn't take sides I just wanted to know why won't you consider marrying Nichole" I replied.

"It has nothing to do with Nichole, she is very beautiful, it's that I am old enough to make my own decisions and dad keeps making them for me" he relented.

"Sweetie, I am almost 35 and I still have decisions made for me, in fact you were a decision made for me but that's another story" I told him, "So what do you say, the ball?"

"I'll go" he sighed, "Only for you though"

"Have fun, and keep an open mind about Nichole" I called after him as he stalked out. Then my husband appeared from the shadows, "I knew you were listening" I told him.

"I know" he answered simply, "Have I ever told you how sorry I am for putting you through all of that?"

"Yes, and you have repaid me a million times over" I replied kissing him, "Now lets get ready for that ball".

A few hours later, I was sitting at my mirror, reminiscing and then a knock was heard.

"Come in" I said, starting.

"Anna?" a voice called, uncertain.

"GINNY!" I yelled, jumping up and running into her arms, "I missed you tons! How are Harry and the boys?"

"Being teenage boys, what did you expect? How are your boys?" she asked excitedly.

"They had another fight today, about the ball. What am I going to do with them if they keep fighting like this?" I sighed, sitting down and conjuring a chair for Ginny.

"They will stop, eventually. I remember when Harry and Dante fought like that, it was murder but now look at them! They get along just fine."

"Cough, Cough, You ladies ready?" Our husbands had appeared at the door.

"Sure" We replied, in an almost bored tone.

"Ladies! Perk up, your son and your daughter are getting married! You should be giggling and already planning the wedding" Harry reprimanded.

"The key words there are ARE GETTING, not already but planning to. Do you know how many times those two have been betrothed? What is this, number 12?" I said wearily.

"13, you forgot that time when we were at Hogwarts" Ginny whispered to me.

"Ahh, yes that. Well, shouldn't we be off to the ball?"

"Right you are milady. Shall us?" my husband offered me his arm which I reluctantly took.

"Here we go" I muttered under my breath, "Another glorious royal function, now smile" With that I plastered my fake smile on, took a deep breath and glided out on to the dance floor.

A/N: yes I know its short but I was pressed for time! Be good and press the little review button!


	3. Chapter 3

After the ball, I was exhausted. I bid Ginny, Harry and my boys goodnight and tried to go to sleep. I just couldn't, seeing Ginny and Harry had brought back memories, memories I thought I had banished long ago…

"_Happy Birthday, dear Kate, Happy Birthday to you!" my friends sang. It was my 16th birthday and a little over a month after Draco came. I had gone to the doctor, to see if Draco was telling the truth. He was. I was indeed pregnant. The doctor was shocked, the girl that had come to him a little over a year ago with no uterus, had one and it was fully functional. Then of course I had to tell my parents, they flipped. After awhile they calmed down and we talked about it and no I didn't tell them about Draco. I said that I was at a party and someone spiked my drink and I had no clue who the father was. So on with my party. My parents had bought me a car, so my friends and I drove around and shopped for baby clothes. Allison and her current boyfriend (whose name escapes me at the moment) were the godparents and I was perfectly happy. Eight months later, that happiness would be gone forever. _

"_Good night Mom, Dad" I called as I waddled up to bed. _

_My back hurt, my feet were swollen and I wanted that baby to come out. At about midnight, the contractions started. I woke up, started my breathing, and called out for my parents but before they even woke up, Draco appeared. _

"_Change of plans" he said, "The Dark lord wants to see his son being born and we have found out about you, so you are coming with me". _

_With that he grabbed my arm and we disappeared with a pop. As a contraction ripped through my body, we landed at the Malfoy manor. He blindfolded me and led me down several flights of stairs ending in a small cramped room with a bed, a water basin and some towels. Not the fancy hospital room I was supposed to be giving birth in with my family and friends, but a cramped room full of strangers in hoods and a midwife. Several hours later, the midwife dismissed all but Draco and another man, that I assumed to be the dark lord and the real labor started. Just minutes after that, I gave birth to twins, a son and a daughter, the midwife laid both on my chest and left. The other man in the hood left whispering words in Draco's ear. _

"_Twins?" he looked at me raising an eyebrow, "Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_How was I to do that, look up Draco Malfoy in the phone book?" I shot back._

"_No, send your thought to me" he stated matter of factly._

"_I AM NOT A WITCH!" I screamed at him, holding my babies closer to me "WHAT DO YOU WANT FROM ME?"_

"_Your son and you" he said softly, "Apparently, you are wrong in the whole 'I'm not a witch' department because you are a witch and an extremely powerful one at that."_

"_No" I whispered, "It can't be"_

"_Yes, it can" he said, "Now, can I hold my children?" I looked at him confused, "I promise I won't grab them and run or apparate or anything" he sighed. _

"_Sure but let me feed them first" I said, grinning through my confusion. I had children, I was a mom! _

"_O.k." he said smiling back at me and turning around. _

_After feeding them, I handed them over to Draco.  
_

"_You realize we have to name them" he said._

"_I know, I kind of had names picked out, since you were never there" I stated, my voice filling with hurt._

"_Oh, sorry, what were they?" he whispered, looking ashamed._

"_For the girl, Leana Castitas and for the boy, Sereno Vipère"_

"_Right, so it is Leana Castitas Malfoy and Sereno Vipère Malfoy" he stated with an air of finality, "Listen I'd better let you get cleaned up and take Sereno to see the dark lord"_

"_No, I won't let you! You can't take my son to that horrible creature" I pleaded with him, tears streaming down my face._

_I could see the expressions fleeting across his face, pity, anger, sadness, and worry, finally settling on a neutral look. After a few minute of suspense, he looked at me and said,_

"_Ok, I really didn't want to give up Sereno anyway, I didn't even want to become a Deatheater, so for the sake of my child I am going to take you to a friend's house and say that you escaped. Take care of my children and tell them that their daddy loves them very much"._

Draco waved his wand over us and we were transported to Hermione Granger's house. She knew we were coming and filled me in on everything. That year I went off to Hogwarts with her and started to learn magic because supposedly I was one of the last living decedents of the Firsts. Besides just being a witch in general, I could do wandless magic, read minds, and had several other extra powers. The twins had special powers also; they were Metamorphoses, because apparently Draco's great-something was one. The twins were in the care of Hermione's mother in an undetectable house out in the country. I never did see my parents again, because a few weeks later, Allison turned up with the news of their death. It was a car accident but I knew it was Lord Voldemort's way of getting back at me for escaping. I was devastated but at least my sister survived, she came and lived with the children and me at Hermione's house. A year after that, I graduated from Hogwarts and was offered a position teaching Charms. I accepted and for ten years my life was peaceful. That peace shattered on the twins eleventh birthday when they got their letters to Hogwarts.

A/N: the italicized words are flashbacks! Now be good and review!


	4. Chapter 4

"Hunny? Hunny?" my husband whispered as he shook me awake, "Are you o.k.? You were screaming again."

"Oh, I am fine just a little shaken up that's all. Good night" I called after him.

"Good night" he whispered across my mind. I shivered, I had always hated when he did that. Lying back down on my pillows I remembered my dream, it was the same one as always, of that dreadful night. I shuddered and tried to think of happier days, like when Sereno and Leana got their letters, I was so proud….

"_Ser and Lena, you have mail" I called my voice echoing up the stairs. Then I heard the thundering of them coming down the stairs. _

"_What is it?" Sereno asked._

"_It's our letters, dufus!" Leana giggled, grabbing her letter and ripping it open._

"_Alright" Sereno yelled, pumping his fist in the air, "You know what this means, right mom?"_

"_What? That I will be able to keep an eye on you all the time?" I asked, knowing the answer already._

"_No, but I hadn't thought of that, dang! It means that we get to go to Diagon Alley!" he exclaimed._

"_Yes, we have to go to Diagon Alley to get your supplies, now go get dressed and we will leave" I sighed, "Dress decent, Len"_

"_But mom" she whined, "Aunt Emily gets to dress like that"_

"_Aunt Emily is 26 years old and an adult! She shouldn't be buying you clothes like that anyway" I mumbled, as Leana stormed up the stairs. _

_Every year it was getting harder and harder to be a mom. I was only 27, had the body of a 27 year old and would love to show it off. Being a mom however prevented me from that. The perks of motherhood were far greater than being a young adult, the 'I love you' every night, the little mother's day gifts, and all the pride. I just wished sometimes that their father could see them; I think he would be proud to. Sereno looked just like him, fair skin tone, pale silvery-blonde hair, but he had my eyes, a warm brown that sparkled with his emotions. Leana looked more like me, golden blonde hair, darker skin tone but her father's silver, emotionless eyes and his attitude. Or so Hermione told me, all I knew about Draco was what I had seen those two times and what Hermione and her husband Ron had told me. I had also met Harry and his wife Ginny. Ginny was my age and we got along wonderfully; she loved the twins and came over a lot when Harry was away. The war was still raging strong, so she sheltered out here a lot of nights and cried on my shoulder as she wondered weather or not Harry was alive. He always came back though, and sometimes brought reports of Draco. About a year and a half ago, Draco came to Harry (they both worked in the Ministry) with an unusual request. Draco was getting tired of the dark side and missed his children, so he wanted to become a spy for the light. Since being a spy was so risky he still couldn't visit the kids but wrote all the time and sent little presents and I thought I was falling in love with him with every letter._

"_Mom lets go!" Leana yelled in my ear. _

_I started and said, "Ok grab some floo powder and let's be on our way"._

_With that we were all whisked to the fireplace in Emily's store in Diagon Alley. Emily was not a witch but she had some understanding of magic, so she opened a fashion boutique with the help of Allison and Ginny. _

"_Gosh, I hate when you do that Kate! It scares the shi-I mean poo out of me" Emily cried as she jumped back when we landed._

"_Sorry, It's the quickest way since the kids aren't supposed to apparate" I apologized._

"_That's alright. Did they get their letters?" she inquired._

"_Of course, why wouldn't they?" I teased._

"_Oh whatever!" _

"_As if"_

"_Mom…would you stop it we have to go! I have to meet Trillian and the others at Aunt Allison's shop in 10 minutes!" Leana interrupted._

"_Fine…go but be careful and you know what to do..."_

"_In case Deatheaters attack…yes I do. Bye Mom, Bye Aunt Emma" she called over her shoulder as she ran out the door._

"_Mom? Can I go visit Harry? He said he wanted my help on something. Please" Sereno pleaded with me._

"_Sure but be careful and try not to touch anything" I warned._

"_Thanks a bunch, Mom" he said, kissing my cheek and running out the door._

"_Well Emma, I am going to get their supplies and go see Gin and Alli. See ya lata" I said, walking out the door and running into someone._

"_Oh I am so…Kate?"_

"_Oh my" I gasped. It was Draco, standing in the middle of Diagon Alley holding me in his arms. _

"_Where are the kids?" he asked with a hopeful look._

"_Len went off with some of her school buddies and Harry needed Ser's help with something at the Ministry and I am shopping for their school supplies" I said._

"_Oh, really" his face dropped, "They got in? To Hogwarts"_

"_Yes, why wouldn't they?" _

"_I don't know but that's wonderful! Professor Snape is retiring and Dumbledore offered me his position. Dumbledore said that the Charms Professor would be showing me around, but it's not Flitwick. Do you know who it is?" he asked all in a rush._

_I stood there dazed for a moment, "The Charms Professor is me" I answered._

"_Really? So the kids will have their mom and dad working at Hogwarts this year? Great, well I will see you around I have some shopping of my own to do. Bye!" and with that he rushed off in the other direction._

'_Oh no' I thought 'This can't be happening, not to me'. I walked in to Ginny's ice cream parlor, she called _

"_Oh, hey girl! I wondered when you would come to…" and she trailed off at the look on my face. "Hunny, what happened?"_

"_He's going to work at Hogwarts" I stated, before dissolving into tears._

"_Oh darling, it's going to be ok" Ginny soothed as she rubbed my back, ushering customers out as she closed up for a lunch break._

"_NO IT'S NOT! HE CRASHED INTO MY LIFE, GOT ME PREGNANT, LEFT, SHOWED UP 6 YEARS LATER AND NOW HE'S WORKING AT HOGWARTS…I should be mad at him, Gin. I should hate him for ruining my life, but I don't…I might even love him, Gin." I rambled, shaking my head._

"_Why wouldn't you love him? He is the father of your children and he loves them very much and wants to be a big part of their life." Ginny stated._

"_Not just like that, Gin. Like more than just, 'I have to love him because he fathered my children', like love him, love him" I whispered._

"_Oh no" she gasped, "Not, not like that…How can you? He ruined your life, got you pregnant at sixteen and then left for six years"_

"_I know, but the thing is I don't think he exactly ruined my life. I have two wonderful children who love me very much. I have tons of friends and I have what is left of my family and a new family who also loves me very much. He may have altered my plans a bit but not completely ruined them." I said slowly._

"_Your right, Kate. You always have been able to deal and now you will go back to your teaching job at Hogwarts and woo your baby's daddy!" Ginny exclaimed, "Goody that means you need a makeover! Oh my gosh, we have to invite the girls for a girls night! Let's see, Hermione, Lavender, Allison, Emily and me. That should be about it! Friday night, ok for you? I can get Harry to watch the twins. Please…" she hurriedly asked. I nodded defeated. So much for forgetting about the whole thing. _

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP! My alarm clock went off. I rolled over in bed and cursed the clock. It exploded with a bang, but I was already back asleep. Unfortunately the blast woke up my youngest son, Domini, who screamed in his cradle by my bed. I could sleep through a alarm clock exploding but a baby crying, no way. So I hauled myself out of bed and sat down to rock and feed Dom. My husband who had also slept through the blast but not the baby came running in.

"Oh you have him, alright I will go back to bed" he said, spotting me with the baby.

"Oh, no you don't! You will stay here with Dom and me. Besides I want to show you something" with that I conjured up a chair for him and grabbed my wand, pointed it at the wall and muttered _Visum per parietis_. Low and behold, we caught a glimpse of Nichole leaving one of the rooms on our teenage sons wing.

"See, I told you. Now if you and Harry could just agree on the terms, I could have legitimate grandchildren in less than nine months from now." I teased.

"You mean she's pregnant?" he asked horror spreading across his face.

"No, I put a spell on the whole wing, no girl can get pregnant before they get married in that wing and besides they didn't even have sex. All they did was talk all night about marriage and stuff. Baby, they really are in love. Why can't you and Harry agree on something?" I pleaded.

"Fine, I'll try" he muttered, sweeping out of the room. His robes billowing around him, strangely like an old professor of his.


	5. Chapter 5

After watching my husband leave, I sighed and looked down. Domini was asleep; I laid him down in his crib and sat down on the window sill. Looking down at the courtyard I could see Nichole and my son engaged in a snowball fight. With only a few days till Christmas, I hoped my husband and Harry could come to a decision, Gin and I would love a Christmas wedding. The thought of that wedding brought on a memory of another wedding…

"_Oh my gosh, Gin! Look at Allison, doesn't she look gorgeous" I exclaimed. It was February 14, 2019 and I was watching my best friend get married._

"_I know, Kate and just think in a couple of months that will be you!" Ginny whispered excited. _

_That's right; I would finally be married to the love of my life in June. After only six months of teaching together, Draco got up the nerve to ask me out on a real date. It had to be secret though, because Voldemort was still on the loose and still wanted my children and me. One our one year anniversary, Draco presented some bad news; Voldemort was going to attack Hogwarts. On that fateful day, standing on the teachers table at the Great Hall, Harry James Potter finally killed Voldemort. Oh the celebration! Draco and I finally told the children we were dating, they were so happy to see their father. I finally met Draco's parents too. During the last months of Voldemort's life, Lucius Malfoy saw the error of his ways and switched sides. Lucius and Narcissa were so happy to finally see their grandkids and future daughter-in-law. On our second year anniversary, Draco proposed and we set the date for June 11, my dad's birthday. All the details were set, but I still had a feeling that wouldn't go away. Did Draco really love me or was he doing it for his kids? I had to know, so I promised myself that at the reception tonight I would ask him. Ginny and I were being bridesmaids for Allison's wedding, some how Alli and Draco's best friend Blaise managed to meet each other and date, secretly of course, for several years. Ginny, Hermione and I were only told six months ago about the whole affair. Draco was of course the best man and I pinky waved at him across the aisle. He smiled and blew a kiss to me, blushing I turned to look at Allison come down the aisle with her dad. After the wedding, I rushed to give Alli a hug._

"_Oh, my god Al! You're a married woman!" I said squealing._

"_I know! I'm so excited! Thank you so much, Kate. With out you I would have never met Blaise and I would never be as happy as I am now." Alli beamed. _

"_You are so welcome, now go! I'll see you at the reception." I giggled and sent her on her way before catching up with Draco and the kids. _

"_Hey babe" Draco said as he spotted me. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and slid his arm around my waist, the kids grimaced._

"_Mom, Dad! Do you have to do that?" Leana whined, "It's so embarrassing!"_

"_Do what?" Draco and I asked at the same time, innocent smiles on our faces._

"_Garh! You know be all mushy and kissy and stuff" Sereno answered._

"_You mean this..." Draco asked, giving me a big wet kiss and scooping me up._

"_Dray! Now I'm embarrassed" I scolded._

"_Sorry" he said, putting me down, "At least we are at the reception now, so the kids can leave and be 'cool'"._

"_Yes!" Sereno and Leana said together, jumping out of the car, "See ya later, Mom and Dad"_

"_Bye kids, have fun!" I yelled after them, "Ah, to be young again"._

"_What are you talking about? You're not old, not yet at least" Draco said, sliding his arm around my waist again. _

"_Not yet? Oh real smooth Draco Malfoy, real smooth." I replied snottily._

"_I was just kidding! No need to get all offended" he argued back._

"_Well Mr. I was just kidding; you are the one that got us here today!" I shot back._

"_Not this again! You aren't going to let go of that one are you?" he answered wearily._

"_No…not yet. I love having kids and all but I just wish sometimes I could have lived my teenage years as a teenager, not a mom. This brings me to my question Draco. Are you really marrying me because you love me or because you feel it your duty to because of the kids?" I finished in a rush, holding my breath for the answer. He looked at me closely and laughed._

"_Babe, you didn't just really ask me that question" he replied smirking at me. It wasn't exactly the answer I was planning on. I was expecting more of a confession of love or a shifty eyed look. _

"_Yes I did, why are you laughing? It's not funny! I asked you a serious question and you laughed at me!" I yelled at him tears in my eyes._

"_Baby, Baby! Of course I love you! I'm marrying you because I want too, not because I have to. My days of servitude are over and I am making my own decisions now and marrying you is the first and most wanted of all." Draco answered, pulling me into a hug and stroking my hair. _

"_Oh, o.k." I answered feeling really stupid._

"_It's a perfectly acceptable question, don't feel stupid" Draco whispered in my ear. I swear that man could read minds, well mine at least._

"Missus, Queen Ginny is here to see you" a servant broke in to my thoughts.

"Alright send her in" I waved the servant away and stood up to greet Gin, "Ginny, darling! How are you? Did you sleep well?"

"Fine, Anna. Everything is wonderful, do you have to ask?" Ginny replied wearily lowering her self onto the chaise lounge she conjured upon arrival. Gin was pregnant, again. I think this was her fourth. "My feet are soo swollen; I wish this baby would just come out already".

"I know, with Dom I was ready by like the third week" I giggled.

"Oh shut it! You have the easiest pregnancies between all of us. That reminds me, we need to get the guest list ready for inspection." Ginny sighed.

"Do we have to have a royal wedding? Can't we just have a small one like you did with Harry" I pleaded.

"Yes, we have to have a royal wedding! We are uniting two major wizarding countries with this marriage, not to mention they are our heirs" Ginny scolded me.

"Fine" I sighed, "Let's get started".

A/N: REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Oh, how I hated wedding plans! I hated planning mine and now Gin and I were planning our children's. Oh well, at least Ginny enjoyed it, so my work was minimal especially since a son was getting married not a daughter. Oh, how I wanted one, a daughter that is but then again I didn't because she would be in the limelight all the time. A negative of being married to the wizarding king of Great Britain and most likely she would have to have a huge royal wedding being my only daughter besides Leana that is. "Anna? Are you o.k.?" Gin asked starting me from my thoughts.

"Yes, Gin, I'm fine just a little tired that's all" I answered smiling sadly at her.

"You were thinking about the twins again, weren't you" Gin implored, giving me a look of pity.

"Yes, I miss them so much. Sometimes I just wish..." I trailed off breaking in to sobs.

"I know, Ann how hard it must be for you but look on the bright side you have 4 lovely sons, and your first born is getting married in a few days." Ginny whispered, rubbing my back soothingly.

"I know, it's hard to be happy sometimes but I'll pull through." I answered, wiping my tears and straightening up, "Listen, Gin, I have some last minute fittings on my dress so I have to go".

"O.k."

As I walked from the room, I heard my name being called, "Anna, Anna, wait up!" It was my husband. I slowed down and waited for him to catch up; something was fishy though he had a look about him that wasn't good.

"So, guess who I got a letter from today?" he asked.

"The Prince of Morocco, declaring his undying love to you again" I retorted not wanting to play the guessing game with him.

"Randal is gay? I never noticed, but no it's not him" he answered.

"Then who, darling?" I sighed, and cocked my head to the side to look up into his eyes.

"Draco Malfoy, he randomly owled me a couple of weeks ago and I invited him to the wedding. It's been so long since we've seen him" my husband spewed out in a rush, looking like a child whose been holding a secret too long. With those words my heart dropped, to see Draco again, would be interesting to say the least. Then my husband dropped the bigger bombshell,

"Oh, I almost forgot! He said he was bringing his children, now what were their names? Leo and Sarah, no that's not it, umm...Serene and Loud, nope defiantly not" As my husband struggled to recollect the names, my heartbeat grew faint and the room started to spin, finally I gave in to the shock and collapsed into a faint. When I awoke it was nearly 8 o'clock, and my husband had gone down to dinner, Harry was sitting beside me.

"Oh, look the queen awakes" He said in a light tone.

"And the King is there to greet her" I replied in that same tone, until I glanced up in his green eyes, "Do you know what he's done, Harry? He invited that monster who has the nerve to bring my children!"

"I know, Anna. Remember, Draco doesn't know who Anna is and Ser and Len don't know who Anna is either. So just play it cool, Gin and I will be there to stop anything major from happening. Besides don't you want to see them, just a little bit?" Harry implored but before I could give my answer, my husband threw open the door. Seeing me awake, the worry fell out of his eyes.

"Darling, you gave us all a fright today!" He exclaimed running over and crouching down to plant a kiss on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, it must be all the stress from planning the wedding, or thinking of what could go wrong" I fibbed as Harry glared at me. Harry and Ginny never approved of me not telling my husband about the twins.

"Well, then we must hire somebody! With you fainting and Gin pregnant you can't do it all by yourselves." My husband deduced.

"We will not!" Ginny said striding into the room with a plate of food, "Anna and I planned her wedding 8 months pregnant and with the threat of Voldemort looming over our heads. This should be a piece of cake, now if you men would leave, I should like to find out the real reason," and with that she threw them out and locked the door. Lumbering over to me, she motioned for me to move over, so she could lie down.

"Agg, I hate being prego! Tell me why I have to keep having sex." Gin groaned as she moved pillows around to get comfy. "Now, tell me why you had this fainting spell."

"He invited..." I paused as tears filled my eyes, "Draco, Sereno and Leana".

"No way! I thought you burned all the papers with their addresses?" Gin asked.

"He didn't find it. Draco sent him an owl wondering about something and Virgo invited him on a spur of the moment type thing" I sobbed.

"Aww, Anna darlin' you will pull through this your strong enough and besides it was so many years ago, I doubt he will recognize you now." Ginny soothed.

A/N: that's it! Ooer new surprises! and twists!


	7. Chapter 7

Well, the big day was here, in less than three hours...Draco would arrive. Oh and my son was getting married to Prince Nichole but I had bigger things to worry about. Like my dress, I looked like a whale.

"Ginny, what have you done to my dress" I wailed, "Black is supposed to be slimming!"

"You look fine, Anna. I'm the one who looks like a whale" Ginny soothed.

"Ginny Potter, you are eight months pregnant and are allowed to look like a whale. Not that you do of course. I however am not allowed and still look like a whale" I rambled as I paced the floor, with my train sweeping behind me. "Oh, what am I going to do?"

"Personally, I think you ladies both look gorgeous" My son Oliver said, walking into the room. "Especially you, mom. You always look really pretty, even when you think you don't".

"Ollie, you were always a charmer. Now come over here and give me a hug!" I said smiling; my children always knew what to say to make me feel better.

"Mama, I'm going to miss Tristan." Oliver, my seventeen year old, said as he buried his head in my chest.

"It will be okay, Ollie. He'll come visit" a voice floated down from the top of the stairs.

"Tris! You promise!" Oliver's eyes lit up at the sight of his older brother, mine water at the sight of this affection, although they always had been close.

"Tristan, what are you doing here! The guest will arrive any minute!" I scolded wiping tears from my eyes.

"Getting you, remember" he rolled his eyes, "I am your escort"

"Oh, right. Silly me, lets get going then. Oliver, you grab Ginny and lets go" I commanded, grabbing my crown from the stand. "Its show time"

_A few minutes later in the reception hall_

"How many more people do we have to greet?" I muttered through clenched teeth to my husband.

"Only a few more, darling" He answered, smiling broadly at the Duke of York and his family.

"Vigo! Good to see you man. How have you been doing?" a voice I hadn't heard in several years, reached my ears. I stiffened as Vigo replied.

"Good, very good. Now Draco, I would like you to meet my wonderful wife, Anna"

"Anna, this is Draco Malfoy, an old friend of mine." I turned and met his eyes, the molten silver that they were, I searched for any recognition but didn't find any. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"My pleasure to make your acquaintance, Madam." He said brushing his lips on my outstretched hand.

"The pleasure is all mine, Mr. Malfoy. Now who are these beautiful children?" I said, icily formal trying to press down the sadness, as I gazed upon my children. They really were beautiful. Proud, defiant Leana, whose emotionless eyes now held a hint of sadness not noticeable on first observation. Shy, quiet Sereno, standing tall and ridged, caught my eyes and started because they were his own staring back at him. My Ser had recognized me and I quickly shook my head to deter his outburst.

"These are my children, your majesty. Leana and Sereno please say hello to Queen Anna" Draco instructed.

"Please, call me Anna" I said giving them hugs, "Now if my husband will allow me I shall show you to your seats, and the wedding will proceed"

"Please, mother. Let me escort Leana and Mr. Malfoy to their seats, if Sereno will take care of you that is" Oliver cut in; he was the only one of my children who knew about the twins.

"Actually, dear I have some business to talk to Draco about, so you and Oliver run along." Vigo said.

"Okay, bye darling. Don't be late to your own sons wedding." I warned.

"Yes, ma'am" he saluted me.

"Smartass, Sereno please proceed this way" I looped my arm through his and led him toward the garden. As soon as we were out of sight, I grabbed Ser in a great big hug and cried.

"Mom, Mom, It will be fine. We're here now and we won't leave you again" Ser soothed, patting my hair.

"Ser, what are you talking about?" Leana demanded.

"Leana are you so dense that you don't recognize your own mother?" Ser shot at her.

"Ser, be nice it has been several..." I trailed off as Leana enveloped me in a huge hug.

"Mom! It's you! It really is you!" Leana cried, "I missed you soo much!"

"I missed you too, my baby girl" I said, "You're still my only one"

"No sisters?" She asked disappointed.

"Nope, only brothers, sorry" I said smiling because I couldn't believe my baby girl was here with me.

"Excuse me, Anna but the wedding is going to start in five minutes and we can't have the step-mother of the bride not be there" Oliver cut in.

"Oops, okay kids. Now you CAN NOT, I repeat can not tell your father about this. Promise?" I said, looking stern.

"Yes, mother" they said in unison.

"Ollie, you escort Leana and Sereno will escort me" I instructed.

"Hold on a sec, mom. Is Oliver my brother?" Len asked, "Because we're like the same age, and that's like not possible."

"Very good, Len. Tristan and Oliver are Vigo's children from another woman, Vigo and your father are friends from when they were Deatheaters. Vigo got that woman pregnant and your father got me (pregnant), so Tristan is 20 and Oliver is 17." I explained.

"Oh, right. Lead the way, Mom." Leana grinned.

_After the wedding_

"Sniff, my baby boy is all grown up" I cried at the reception.

"Well, technically mom, he isn't yours" Leana whispered.

"Len! That is NOT the right thing to say" Oliver scolded fiercely, hugging me. I could sense the sparks between them already.

"Shh, both of you! Dad and Vigo are coming this way. They do not look happy" Ser whispered. We all shut up and looked at the two men coming our way.

"Ladies and gentlemen, may I borrow my wife for a few minutes?" Vigo asked.

"Sure" I replied, "I will be right back, do make yourselves at home". Vigo held out his arm and I placed my hand in the crook of it. He escorted me back to our chambers and shut the door. He led me over to the bed and sat on it. He then said two words that forever changed my life.

"He's back"

"What the bloody hell are you on about? I saw with my own eyes, Harry killed him!" I blurted out.

"Yes, but Draco says that the Deatheaters are on again. Building up resources and recruiting, babe, I have to go back to France with Harry. Ginny and you and the kids will be staying at our mansion in the mountains. Shh, don't worry, Draco will be with you. For protection, I love you and the kids. Now, I am going downstairs to grab Tristan and say my goodbyes. Tell the maids to start packing." With that, he was gone. I was never to see him alive again but that is another story. I sat for a while, processing the information. Then, I called up the maids and they began packing. I swept down the hall intent on heading to the children's wings when a voice stopped me.

"Kate?" I turned, and those god forsaken molten gray eyes were staring at me. "Please tell me I'm not dreaming" Draco said softly, his long strides taking him closer to me.

"No you're not dreaming it really is me" I answered, closing my eyes.

"Why?" He asked his breath warm on my neck.

"Now is not the time. Please just leave and finish packing" I said and walked away, tears escaping, creating trails on my cheek. When I arrived at my chamber, the maids were scurring about and Oliver, Ser, Len and Ginny were sitting on my bed.

"Mom, Kate, Anna? Are you ok?" all of them asked at once.

"Yes" I smiled through my tears at my big happy family. "Just a run in with Draco, that's all"

"Shoo children. Try not to get into to much trouble and stay out of the way." Ginny ordered them, "Execpt you Len, this is girly talk"

"O.k." She glanced at Oliver, "See you later, promise" she whispered.

"Bye" He kissed her upon the cheek as he left, "Love you mom".

"You too, babe" I kissed him. As Ginny and Leana settled in, I launched in to the full complete tale of my heartbreak and Draco's deception. Ginny of course had heard it before but this was Leana's first time hearing me talk about it. She stayed quiet through the whole thing until I said, "He didn't love me, he never loved me. It was always about the power."

Leana burst out passionatly, "He did love you. He always has. When you left it broke his heart, I have never seen a more distressed man in my life. It literally killed him to betray you and our family, but you never saw that. You were to wrapped up in your own web of decit, the truth was right there in front of you both but you ignored it and now look where we are."

"She's right you know" a voice came from the shadows. I knew that voice anywhere, it was...

"Draco." I stated coldly. "I thought I said to finish packing and we would have this conversation later. Preferably not in front of my husband."

"I couldn't wait. You should remember that, you always complained about how impacient I was. Like a child, you would say and then laugh at my facial expression." He said softly, hurt filling his voice.

"Draco" my tone softened, "Please, not now" Grey met green, and my heart broke again.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because I love you. It was always for you, and your safety and our children's safety" he said taking my hand and sitting on the bed. Leana and Ginny quietly crept out of the room and warded it so no one would come in. " I would have given my life, just so you and the kids would be safe. Didn't you know that?"

"I was young and foolish and scared. I didn't know what to think. All I had were cold, hard facts, and a history of deceit. I was so hurt and angry, and then you took the twins. I hated you but I loved you. Those feelings nearly killed me. Then Vigo showed up and took care of me. The rest is history." I told him, gazing in his eyes, searching for the emotion I know I wouldn't find.

"So, I guess we both made mistakes. Are we forgiven?" he asked slowly moving toward me.

"Yes" I breathed as his lips touched mine. It was everything I remembered and more.


End file.
